


Missed calls

by wretchedwriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretchedwriter/pseuds/wretchedwriter
Summary: Dan leaves and Phil finds way to feel close to him





	

Beta: [thosewhoweaveayarnofwit](http://thosewhoweaveayarnofwit.tumblr.com/)

Doodler: [septembrerain](http://septembrerain.tumblr.com/tagged/main%20tag)

[Doodle](http://septembrerain.tumblr.com/post/149194519674/for-the-plp)

this is one of my first fics and I’m super happy that the PLP exists and I made new friends. I hope you enjoy and feedback is welcome.

“Goodbye forever Dan,” said Phil, a frown evident as he hugged Dan.

  
“You spork.” Dan laughed, but hugged Phil closer. “I’ll only be gone a week. You’ll live. After all, how could I miss being scrutinized for my career choice, lack of spouse, and college degree by the people I call family?”  
  
“What would a family reunion be without it?” Phil joked back.    
  
A honk outside the door caused them to jump apart, realizing they were still in each other’s arms.  
  
“Seems the cab’s here,” Dan said without moving to the door.  
  
“Guess you don’t want to miss your train.” replied Phil not even looking at the door. A second honk spurred Dan into action, walking out dragging his case behind him.   
  
Dan turned one last time, “Bye Phil.”  
  
“Bye Dan.” Phil smiled at him, though he was anything but happy to see him go.  
  
Dan was halfway to the cab when Phil called out to him. The brunette turned quickly hope written in his face that Phil would say the words he’d imagined him saying so many times.   
  
“I- er…”Phil stammered, realizing what he was about to thoughtlessly call out, “hope you have fun Dan.”  
  
Dans face fell momentarily, but he quickly pasted on a smile. “You too,” he replied turning towards the cab, he managed not to glance back at Phil, but couldn’t help but send a wave towards his friend before getting in. He turned back quickly making it the rest of the way to the cab waving before he got in. Phil stood at the open door waving as the taxi drove away. As soon as Phil closed the door he banged his head against it muttering about being an idiot.  
  
It only took an hour for Phil to realize that maybe boredom could kill. So he didn’t really know what to do with himself a week alone in the flat. Everything seemed to remind him of Dan. Everything from his name, to his witty comments, had been circling his mind.. Attempts to distract himself were futile.

  
Although it was still early, Phil dragged himself to bed hoping for the sweet release of sleep when he realized there was a faint glow coming from under Dan’s door.  

“It’s not as of I’m going to dig through his drawers,” Phil thought before pushing the door open.

The source of light turned out to not be a portal to hell but Dan’s amber lamp left on. Phil walked in to turn it off when he suddenly stopped. The room smelt of Dan, triggering the waves of missing crashing over him in tenfold. He laid down on the bed, shoving his face into the duvet surrounded by Dans scent, but it was still not enough. Phil couldn’t be satisfied until he could touch Dan, hold Dan, hear Dan.

‘Hear Dan.’ The words repeated themselves in Phil’s head as he got an idea. He pulled out his phone and called hearing the landline ring but didn’t move.  
  
“Hello this is the residence of Dan Howell-”   
  
“ and Phil Lester”  
  
“sorry we couldn’t make it to the phone but please leave a message and we’ll call back as soon as possible”   
  
“Unless we’ve been eaten by zombie dragons”  
  
“Zombie dragons really?”  
  
“Hey you never know”  
  
“Either way thanks for calling. Bye!”  
  
As the last word rang out with their synchronized farewell, Phil wiped the tears that had streamed down his face upon hearings Dan’s voice and his chuckles when he questioned Phil. Phil hung up and called again desperate to hear his voice.   
  
‘I need Dan.’ The thought ran through his head and Phil hadn’t realized how true that was. The truth of that statement led to another, something Phil had never let himself put too much thought into but he could no longer deny the truth of it.

‘I love Daniel James Howell.’  
  
The week passed slowly, with Phil spending his time surrounding himself with the thoughts of Dan. He spent the nights in Dan’s bed and the days watching his favorite movies, used his soap in the shower, and ate his cereal. (not that that was new)   
  
When the day came that Dan was to return home, Phil awoke excited before he even realized what day it was. All day he couldn’t keep still. He was in the middle of debating whether to surprise Dan with dinner or to eat out when he heard the front door open. Phil jumped, not having realized how much time had actually passed.  
  
“Phil!” Dan called and Phil ran to Dan and wrapped him in a tight embrace.  
  
“Dan,” Phil whispered into the crook of the brunette necks, who laughed before returning the embrace. Phil loosened his arms just enough to look into Dan’s face. When phil look into the face that had been burned into his eyelids since Dan left he could no longer hold back. He leaned in, kissing Dan with all the passion the had been pent up all these years that had immediately been mirrored by Dan.   
  
Realization hit Phil like a train. ‘You are kissing your best friend.’   
Phil moved, as if to pullback, afraid of having crossed a boundary and destroyed everything, when Dan’s hands snaked around his neck making it impossible for him to move away. All sensations stopped for the both of them as every nerve in their bodies screamed with pleasure.   
  
“I should leave more often,” Dan joked causing them both to laugh. Phil brought his hand from buried in Dans hair to cup his cheek.  
  
“Dan, God Dan I just- I love you. I love you so mu-” Phil was cut off by Dan’s lips against his.  
  
“I know, I know Phil, I love you too.” Anything else Dan wanted to say was lost to Phil’s mouth as they kissed for the first time of many. All was well in the end, though phil had no way of explaining why the landline had so many missed calls.


End file.
